This invention relates generally to plastic bags of the type commonly supplied by grocery stores for enabling a customer to carry groceries from the store and relates more particularly to the utilization of such plastic grocery bags as trash containers.
Plastic bags of the type commonly used for carrying groceries from a grocery store each include flexible walls defining the interior of the bag and an opening providing ingress into and egress from the bag interior. It is desirable to provide means by which such a plastic grocery bag can be effectively utilized as a container for holding trash, once the grocery-carrying purpose of the bag has been fulfilled. It is also desirable to provide means for adapting the bag as a liner for a trash can.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for a plastic grocery bag of the aforedescribed type which facilitates the use of the plastic bag as a trash container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an adapter which readily adapts the plastic bag as a liner for a trash can.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an adapter which can be used with a trash can having a mouth possessing any of a number of shapes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide means for supporting a bag in an open-end-up condition from a horizontal edge provided, for example, by the upper edge of the kitchen cabinet door.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved trash can including means for supportedly holding a plastic grocery bag of the aforedescribed type within the mouth of the trash can.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved clip for holding a plastic bag of the aforedescribed type within the mouth of a trash can.